


Haunted [ Discontinued ]

by KingAndChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fanfiction, M/M, a lot of people are going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAndChibi/pseuds/KingAndChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a school that was well-known across Japan, but because of strange circumstances, it had to close down. The exact details of these circumstances remain unkown to this day. The school has long since started to decay and is now known as the Haunted School. Of course, that's just ridicilous. There's no such thing as a Haunted school, or a haunted anything. Or is there? Having lost a bet, Kageyama and Hinata are forced to enter this so called Haunted School...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted [ Discontinued ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! We hope you enjoy this story!  
> This story has been posted on Wattpadd and Quotev as well!

* * *

"No! I'm not going in there!"

"Don't be a baby, Dumbass. It's not like it's actually haunted."

"You don't know that!"

Kageyama emitted an annoyed growl as he tugged at Hinata. The orange haired boy was pulling back with all his might, and nothing was more annoying to the tall setter at the moment. He couldn't believe this idiot actually thought that there was such a thing as a haunted house, or a haunted school in this case. There was no such thing and Kageyama - although forced into doing this - was going to prove it to him.  
Hinata's face scrunched up in effort as he dug his heels into the dirt. "Let go, Bakageyama!" he cried out as he tried to pry off the iron grip Kageyama had on his wrist.  
"No", Kageyama retorted, his face morphing into his infamous scowl "You're just being a child. There's no such thing as a haunted school! Come on!" He groaned out the last two words, pulling at his struggling teammate once more, and with success this time. Hinata's right foot slipped from the grip it had on the ground and the orange haired boy stumbled forward, nearly tumbling to the ground. Luckily for him, Kageyama was there to catch him.

"Whoa", the black haired male huffed as he caught Hinata by his shoulders. Hinata quickly jumped up straight and looked to the side, his brows furrowed downwards in an attempt to look angry. He failed, though. Kageyama curled his fingers around Hinata's wrist again, more gently this time, and he walked towards the entrance of the school with Hinata in tow.  
"I don't want to do this", Kageyama heard a mumble from behind him. He rolled his eyes and did not answer to any of Hinata's complaints or protests. At least he was moving along now. That itself was progress enough already.  
Kageyama stopped at the front door. He subconsciously tightened his grip on Hinata's wrist whilst he reached out for the doors with his other hand. He tugged lightly at the doors, but that was all that was needed to make it fall towards them. Thanks to the two of them have great reflexes, they managed to jump out of the way before it hit them. Kageyama could feel Hinata start to shiver through the hold he had on him.  
"I'm telling you, there's a bunch of evil spirits wandering around here!" Hinata whisper-yelled, if that were even a thing. His brown eyes darted to the ground, from left to right, as if trying to see something that wasn't there.

Kageyama merely scoffed at this. He turned to the orange haired male and said "Hinata, we lost a bet, and we're going to do this. You were the one who dragged us into that ridiculous bet in the first place." He scrunched up his nose slightly "Backing out now would make you a coward."  
Hinata seemed to stiffen from said words. He directing his eyes upwards and stared at Kageyama with his shining brown gems. Kageyama resisted the urge to gulp. Recently, he seemed to have formed a weakness for Hinata's stares. Or maybe just for the shining color of the boy's eyes. A look of determination then crossed over Hinata's face, and he grasped Kageyama's hand, pulling the setter into the building with him at once. Kageyama, shocked by the sudden pull, stumbled after him. He was led into the hallway. The floorboards creaked underneath their weight, some were chipped or had a part missing.

That's when he realized they were still running. Kageyama looked at the mob of orange hair in front of him instead of the floor. "Hey, Hinata!" he called out, but the other did not seem to hear him. "Hinata!" Kageyama said again, firmer this time. He took another step forward, before planting his feet firmly on the ground and he stopped. The still running Hinata was yanked back with a shock, making him fall down onto him bum. "Ow", Hinata moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He then looked up at Kageyama with a glare "What was that for?!"  
Kageyama glared right back at him. "You were still running, idiot. Were you even looking where you were going?" A flush of embarrassment seared through Hinata's face, tinting his cheeks a soft pink. "I was!" he protested. Not convincing in the least. Kageyama simply sighed and hauled Hinata back up by his shirt, dropping him soon after. Hinata landed on his feet.

Hinata huffed slightly at this, his cheeks puffing out. Dark, grey-ish blue eyes averted themselves from the sight, the owner trying to keep his mind steady by doing so. So cute. It wasn't like he wanted to think that, it just happened. The best option for him was to ignore it. It'll be over before you know it, he reminded himself. With a sigh, he lifted his hand up and lazily dropped it onto the mob of bright orange hair. Instead of a ruffle, he gave it a painful tug. "Come on, Dumbass."  
A hiss escaped through clenched teeth. Kageyama paid it no mind and simply headed onwards. Soon he heard the floorboards behind him creak as well, and a smug smirk found its way onto his lips - small, but it was there.

Their objective was to find the principal's office and take a picture of it - proof that they had been there. This also meant that if they were to leave here without seeing anything supernatural of sorts, he would tease Hinata about it mercilessly. Kageyama was looking forward to that already. Hinata, knowing this event would occur as well, was not looking forward to it nearly as much. Oh dear, no, he was almost dreading it. He knew his fears may be childish, or that ghosts may be something made up, but he was sure there was something strange about the deserted school. But if they found nothing out of the ordinary, then, well...  
Bakageyama, Hinata mentally sneered. He glared at the large back before him as if trying to burn holes in the other's shirt. No, wait. Heat claimed hold of his cheeks again. He hadn't meant to think of it like that! That is so wrong! Great, as if things couldn't have gotten more awkward than they already were. Hinata shuffled after taller - really tall - boy, his head hanging low in embarrassment. He was positive that staring at the floor was favorable at the moment.

Or maybe not. Hinata bumped nose-first into a wall. He took a startled step back and rubbed his pained nose. Oh. It hadn't been a wall. He'd bumped into Kageyama's back. Said person was now turned around, glaring down at Hinata.

"What?" Hinata mustered up a glare as well. There was no response. Kageyama simply turned to the side and opened the door to their left. "We found the principal's office", He said, the door opened all the way. "Oh", came Hinata's dumb response. He peered past the iron wall - because honestly, that back was as hard as steel - into the office. Things were scattered all around, and as they entered the office, Hinata made the startling discovery that one of the walls was smudged with blood. A cold shiver ran down Hinata's spine, the dread from before creeping up on him once more.

"K-Kageyama", Hinata couldn't suppress a stutter "We should go. Now." Kageyama responded with a grunt. He whipped out his phone and took a quick picture of the office, before putting it back into his pocket.  
Hinata let out a relieved sigh. The both of them turned around, trudging towards the open office door. They were about to step through the opening, but before they could as much as heave their foot up, the door slid close with a loud bang.  
"What the hell!" Kageyama cried out. He lurched forwards and jerked at the door with all his might, but it was like some kind of invisible force was holding it close. He took a step back, exhaling sharply as his eyes grew wide. He could hear Hinata let out a whimper next to him. He was right. Hinata had been right.

This school was haunted.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama huffed in annoyance as he gave the door another tug, but to no avail.  
He let out a deep sigh and glared at the door. He must be imagining things, right? There is no such thing as evil spirits who close the door, keeping you from going out. It was an absurd thought. He'd never believed it before and he wasn't going to start believing now.

"See! I was right!" Hinata cried out "I told you this school's haunted! And now we're going to die!" He curled his hands into fists, his shoulders hunching up and he lowered his head. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, taken aback by his sudden outburst. Cobalt blue eyes stared at the shivering figure before them for a few seconds, before he regained his senses.  
"Oi! Calm down, Hinata. As long as I'm here you're invincible, remember?", Kageyama said in an - almost desperate - attempt to relax his friend. He could not deal with Hinata's nervousness right now. The best thing to do at the moment was to not panic. If they panicked, they would be sure to not get out. Granted, Kageyama was starting to freak out as well, but he tried to not make it apparent.

Hinata mumbled something incoherent, leaving Kageyama to guess at what he could have possibly said. With a slight shake of his head, Kageyama turned his attention back to the door. How in the world would they open that?

Hinata shuffled away. He was going to try and find something that could help them open that door. Hopefully he'd find a crowbar, but that was very unlikely. Why would there be a crowbar inside a decaying office? Unless someone had brought it with them while exploring the building as well. Maybe they were killed and that's why there was blood on the wall! _'No, Hinata!',_ he scolded himself, vigorously shaking his head _'Bad thoughts! Everything's okay! Nothing bad happened here!'_

He moved towards the desk, as well as the filing cabinet that stood nearby. He pulled all of its drawers, but everything he found was useless. Digging further into the mess of papers, Hinata's eyes landed on a piece of red fabric sticking out from under a pile. Hinata carefully removed it from the drawer and examined the small bag. It was shut tight, some sort of cord wrapped around it. It looked like it had been laying here for a while. Hinata fumbled with the cord as he tried to untie it. After struggling for a few seconds, he peered inside, curious to see what the item inside of the bag was. He couldn't make out what it was, due to lack of light. They really had to go to the haunted school at night, didn't they?  
Wanting to see the object, Hinata pulled out his phone, using it as a flashlight. He opened the bag wide enough and looked inside again. His eyes widened in horror and a scream escaped his mouth.

It was an eyeball. It was a freaking eyeball! What the hell was an eyeball doing there?!  
Hinata threw the bag away without a second thought, not wanting the eyeball to be anywhere near him anymore. It smacked against the wall, hitting the floor soon afterwards.

Kageyama was pulled out of his thoughts by all the sudden noise. Turning around, he saw his friend backing up against the wall. His eyes were wide and fixed on something laying on the ground a good ten meters away. Hinata looked absolutely terrified. He was shaking, his breathing becoming uneven as well. It did not look good at all.

"Goddammit, Hinata.", Kageyama muttered as he made his way towards his friend. He grasped Hinata's shoulders and shook him. "Snap out of it! We're going to be fine, dumbass!" He yelled, his eyes connecting with Hinata's, trying to reassure him. Hinata stared at Kageyama for a bit, until his breath was even again, but his panic had not diminished.  
He adverted his eyes to the ground as he heard a slight thud next to him. His phone had fallen out of his hands, his grip on it having loosened due to Kageyama's shaking. Hinata bend down and picked it up, the screen lighting up his face when he accidentally turned it on. An idea popped into his head and he tightened his shaky grip on the phone.  
"Kageyama, I have an idea", he muttered, almost as incoherent as before, but Kageyama caught what he said this time. However, he didn't quite understand what Hinata meant. He furrowed his brows and was about to question Hinata, when said person spoke "We can call someone, and they can come help us out of here!"

Kageyama blinked, watching Hinata scroll through his contact list, debating on who to call. "That's...", he drawled "...Surprisingly smart of you, Hinata." This earned him a glare. He simply gave a smirk in return. At least that comment seemed to have brought Hinata back to his senses a bit.

"We should call Suga-san", Kageyama proposed. The grey haired male was the most sensible choice. Suga always knew what to do, and he had this calming aura around him. It would definitely be best for them to call him.

With a nod and a tap on his screen, Hinata had dialled Suga, placing his phone to his ear. It seemed like forever before his phone started the actual call, but it had only been a few seconds. As soon as Hinata's phone started beeping - trying to connect to Suga's phone - a sound came from behind the closed door. Their heads whipped towards it, eyes wide in surprise. They exchanged a glance, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. _'It can't be...'_ Their suspicions were only confirming themselves even more when the floorboards on the other side creaked, and hushed voices spoke to each other. Kageyama could feel his temper rising, his face heating up in anger. He clenched his fists and strode towards the door, his eyes having formed into a venomous glare. He gripped the handle of the door tightly, before tugging at it harshly.  
This time, the door opened.  
It swung open with a very loud clash.

Kageyama looked up slightly, coming face to face with Tsukishima's smirk.

"Hello, King", Tsukishima spoke, his smirk only widening when he saw the other's glare "Were you scared?"

 

* * *

 

Kageyama's cobalt blue eyes glowered at Tsukishima upon hearing his infamous nickname. If looks could kill (and it probably wouldn't take much longer until they could if Kageyama kept glaring like that) Tsukishima would be long gone. He turned away from the tall blond and the other's grin grew wider, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"What is this? Why are you guys here?" Kageyama growled, his gaze now directed at the other occupants of the hallway.

"Well we thought it would be funny to see you guys terrified and it was a good opportunity to take pictures." Tanaka explained, not fazed by Kageyama's furious glare in the least. He wore a big grin on his face as pulled out his phone. He held it up and a picture of a terrified Hinata showed on the screen. Hinata immediately became flustered when he saw the picture, seeing how utterly scared he looked. Hinata tried to grab the phone, but Tanaka held him at arm's length, laughing loudly at the decoy's attempts to grab the phone.  
Kageyama let out a big sigh and furrowed his brows downwards in annoyance. The noise of Hinata's yelling and Tanaka's intense laughter did not help the situation in the least.

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw Suga giving him an apologetic smile, his eyes not directly looking at Kageyama, although he tried to make it appear that way. It was clear enough that Suga felt guilty about having participated with the scheme.  
Kageyama's features softened slightly, and he tried to convey to Suga that he forgave him. Suga's lips turned up slightly, and Kageyama knew he'd managed to wordlessly tell him that.

"How about we get out of this building?" Suga suggested, turning to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded. That sounded like a terrific idea.

They started walking to the direction they came from. The smell of rotten wood was strongly present in the air. It was a surprise the building hadn't collapsed yet. You'd think that after all those years of not being maintained at least a part would have given out. Worn out posters and various papers were pricked on the wall, which was bizarre. How come those papers were still there? Why weren't they removed? If the school was not in use anymore, everything should have been cleared out long ago. It was odd.

Suga furrowed his brows, but his train of thoughts was interrupted by a scream and the sound of breaking wood. He sharply turned around to see what had happened, eyes widening at the sight.  
Hinata was dangling above a gap in the floor, only having been saved by Nishinoya's quick reflex to grab his shirt. Everyone simply stared, the scene not yet sinking in.

"Some help would be great, I can't hold him by my own!' Nishinoya yelled out, a distressed look painted across his features. Asahi was the first one to snap out of his daze, quickly going to help when he progressed the situation. Asahi pulled Hinata up with little effort and placed him upon safe ground again. Everyone let out a sigh of relief (except for Tsukishima, who couldn't care less, to be honest).

Daichi signalled for everyone to walk around the gap. It wasn't very large (just like Hinata), so everyone walked around it with ease. The captain turned around to face Hinata when everyone had passed.

"What happened?”, he asked.

"I, uhm, I'm not sure", Hinata stuttered slightly, still a bit shaken up by the event "I was just walking and suddenly the floor sagged under me... If Noya-senpai hadn't caught me..." He trailed of slightly, his gaze wandering to his shorter senpai. He bowed "Thanks, Noya-senpai!" Nishinoya flashed him a bright grin and jabbed his thumb at his chest "Of course! I'm your senpai, after all!"

Daichi smiled at the exchange. Thank god that Nishinoya had such fast reflexes. What would've happened if that wasn't the case? A frown appeared on Daichi's face, pondering how Hinata would be hurt if he fell down. Shaking away the thought, he continued walking.

Luckily, nothing else happened whilst they moved on. The floor stayed stable beneath their feet and no walls came tumbling down, either. It didn't take them long to reach the door. Hinata blinked when he saw the closed door before them, confusion settling in. He was sure that door had fallen down when they'd entered the building. Why was it back in place now? He shook his head slightly. Maybe he was just imagining things. That incident had shaken him up quite a bit. Kageyama didn't seem to notice anything strange, so it was probably just him. Nothing to worry about.

"Alright let's leave this goddamned place!" Kageyama announced and gave the door a pull. Grumbling in annoyance, he gave it another pull, harder this time, but it didn't budge. He growled under his breath. He had dealt enough with non-opening doors for the day.

"What's wrong, King? Too weak to open a simple door?" "Nice, Tsukki!" "Shut up, Yamaguchi." Ignoring Tsukishimas's dumb remark, Kageyama tried pulling the door once more. Nothing. There wasn't the slightest movement.

 _'Shit._ '

A shiver ran down his spine and he released the door in surprise. Something about the room suddenly felt off. Like a change of atmosphere. The air felt thicker than usual and it felt like it was harder to breathe. He glanced at the others, they didn't seem to have the same problem as him. Maybe he was imagining things?

"I can't open it, it won't budge." Kageyama declared, brushing off his uneasiness.

Daichi made his way over to Kageyama and tried pulling the door as well. Still nothing. "This isn't good." Daichi muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone. Maybe he could call someone who could come and help them. No luck. He didn't have a signal. A defeated sigh escaped his lips. They were stuck.

"Alright, everyone," Daichi announced, "It seems that the door won't open and there is no signal, so we won't be able to call for help." Several worried glanced were shot at their captain.

"Does that mean we have to stay the night?" Yamaguchi implored.

"Hopefully, that won't be the case." Daichi answered, trying to sound as reassuring as he possibly could.

"I suggest that we split up in groups and search for something that could break the door open." Suga chimed in. Everyone approved with Suga's plan and discussed who should do what.

Soon everyone was divided into groups of two and one group that consisted of three people. Suga and Daichi would stay downstairs and explore the right wing. Tanaka, Asahi and Nishinoya would take the left wing. Kageyama and Hinata would take the second floor. And as last, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would take a look on the third floor. They all agreed to meet back up at the entrance after two hours.

Nobody wanted to go and explore the abandoned building, but they had no other options left.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to lack of inspiration and time, we have decided to abandon this fic.


End file.
